


Рекурсия

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Балем умер. В один момент не стало самого могущественного и опасного человека во Вселенной. Неужели... Король умер насовсем?





	Рекурсия

**_Д_** вери неспешно отворили.

Титус нерешительно прошёл в тёмную комнату, и слуги тихо закрыли за ним дверь, оставляя лорда в полнейшем одиночестве. Царившая тут тишина не способствовала тому, чтобы младший Абрасакс сумел поверить в случившееся: подобное могло произойти с кем угодно, но не с ними. До сих пор Тит отказывался понимать, что это правда. На мраморном полу была выложена дорожка из светлых цветов, а в воздухе приятно пахло маслом. Это показалось Титусу как минимум смешным, ведь Балем воспринял бы это как фарс и не более того. Это было даже несколько цинично со стороны организаторов. 

Юноша несмело прошел вглубь зала и остановился у темного саркофага, в котором, как ему сказали, покоилось изувеченное тело его старшего брата. Из-за многочисленных ожогов и травм лорда хоронили в закрытом гробу, чтобы никто не видел его обезображенного тела. Тит отказался проходить опознание: меньше всего он желал запоминать брата не тем величественным повелителем, а жалким обгоревшим человеком. Не было сомнений, что погибшим был именно Балем. 

Лицо Титуса оставалось непроницаемым. Впервые он, как и его старшие родственники, словно застыл в веках и окаменел, лишаясь всех своих живых эмоций. Невозможно было сказать, испытывает ли он хоть что-то по случаю смерти родственника или же ему всё равно. А значит пойдут неприятные слухи. Да вот только какое они будут иметь значение, если старший из наследников мёртв?

Юноша опустился на колени перед саркофагом и положил на него руку и голову, словно желая обнять его. Сам младший наследник Дома Абрасакс, когда всё это случилось, был на Орусе, где с наглой улыбкой доказывал Эггисам, что в его желании жениться на Юпитер Джонс не было ничего криминального. Конечно же, он сумел поставить законников в тупик. И когда Тит уже был готов покинуть планету, ему сообщили, что ... Балем мёртв.

Дверь отворилась и послышалась поступь лёгких шагов. Тит и так знал, кто это пожаловал, а потому, как только двери вновь закрылись, тихо произнёс:

— Калик...

Женщина остановилась в нескольких шагах от брата и замерла. В зале воцарилась настоящая пугающая тишина, атмосфера сделалась ещё более тяжелой, чем прежде. Тит отстранился от саркофага и неспешно обернулся к сестре, смотря на неё снизу вверх. На её глазах застыли слёзы, а губы плотно сжались в выражении плохо скрываемого гнева.

— Ну, чего молчишь? — тихо спросил Титус. — Начинай.

— Это твоя вина! — тут же предъявила Калик обвинения младшему брату. — Только твоя!

Обвинение было предсказуемым. Титус заранее знал, что подобного разговора им не миновать.

— О, мы все постарались, — всё же парировал юноша.- Однако это не я сбрасывал нашего брата с его же чёртового завода.

— Но именно ты нанял того сплайсера, который уже однажды едва не убил Балема! — Калик явно разозлилась на младшего брата за демонстративное непонимание им его же вины. — И ты даровал ему свободу! И чем это обернулось? Ты доволен, Титус? Ответь мне, ты доволен?!

Слова сестры эхом отразились от стен, лишь усиливая силу обвинения. Юноша опустил глаза, видимо впервые не находя аргументов в свою защиту. Что он мог сказать теперь, когда всё уже произошло? Когда их старший брат, бог и повелитель Галактики, лежал обгоревшим куском плоти в гробу.

— Я не хотел... — тихо прошептал Тит. — Не этого...

— Не этого? — прошипела Калик, нахмурившись. — А чего? Власти? Землю? Да на кой они тебе сдались, если ты никогда не относился к нашему бизнесу хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзно?!

Тит поднял взгляд на сестру и чуть свёл брови, явно оставаясь недовольным подобной беседой. Он неспешно поднялся на ноги, и когда Калик приблизилась к саркофагу, смотря на него с ужасом и тоской, Тит развернулся, желая покинуть комнату.

Однако сестра схватила его за рукав и удержала на месте. Лорд замер в удивлении, но не стал более предпринимать попыток уйти. Почему-то сейчас он не мог оттолкнуть её, хотя от прозвучавших только что обвинений на душе стало ещё хуже и противнее.

— Почему? — тихо спросил он и обернулся к сестре.

Калик смотрела на него с неподдельным ужасом и даже страхом. В её серых глазах словно отражался бесконечный космос: холодный, пустой и лишённый жизни. 

— У нас больше никого нет... — прошептал она.

Тит выглядел не менее мрачно, чем его сестра. Он прекрасно понимал, что она имеет в виду. Их и так было всего трое, объединённых не только общим делом, но и кровью. И как бы они не соперничали друг с другом, сколько бы не являлись конкурентами, они никогда не стали бы вредить друг другу по-настоящему. Сила дома Абрасакс заключалась в их, пусть и шатком, но единстве. А теперь самого могущественного из них ни стало. 

Титус болезненно зажмурился и опустил голову, не зная, что ей сказать. Внезапно он резко поддался вперёд и крепко обнял Калик. Сестра тут же прижалась к его груди, обняв юношу в ответ, и впервые за долгое время это объятие было искренним и настоящим.

— Мы справимся... — прошептал Тит, прижимая девушку к себе. — И отомстим.

— Но как и кому? — тихо спросила Калик, уже не скрывая слёз.

— Юпитер Джонс и этой шавке Уайзу, — ответил Титус и отстранился, удерживая сестру за плечи. — Или ты хочешь оставить их поступок безнаказанным?

— Не хочу, — решительно ответила Калик. — Такими темпами она вскоре возьмётся и за нас. Отнимет наше имущество, разорит бизнес или просто убьёт. После гибели... Балема, — девушка на миг запнулась. — Я осознала, насколько мы уязвимы и... смертны.

Титус поджал губы. Калик была права во всём. И если в проклятой мисс Джонс была хоть частичка их матери, то вскоре она осознает свои власть и могущество, и непременно решит утопить последних Абрасаксев, как щенков.

— Нас она не получит, — уверенно ответил Титус, вновь обнимая сестру. — Пришло время нам забыть былые обиды и объединиться.

— Да, только жаль, что уже ничего не исправить, — Калик с тоской посмотрела на саркофаг. — Нам его не вернуть. Какая ирония... наш главный враг и конкурент... единственный, кто был защитой нашему Дому. Что нам без него делать, Тит?

— Почему же не вернуть? — удивлённо спросил Титус и вскинул брови. — Всё ещё можно исправить...

Калик отстранилась от брата, смотря на него, как на настоящего безумца. В какой-то момент она поверила, что он обезумел от горя, раз говорит подобное. Тит не шутил и не пировал над прахом погибшего, а значит он просто сходил с ума. 

— Что ты несешь, Тит? — нахмурившись, спросила она. — Ты не в себе... 

— Калик... ведь она вернулась, — глаза Титуса загорелись каким-то особым фанатичным огоньком. — И он тоже...

Калик резко отстранилась и отвесила младшему брату сильную звонкую пощечину. В зале повисла напряжённая тишина, как до того, как родственники заговорили. Тит замолчал и приложил ладонь к горящей щеке. 

— Для тебя всё игрушки... — процедила Калик презрительно и отвернулась.

— Почему? — не понял Тит выпада родственницы. — Если случится рекурсия...

— Тит, это бред! — перебила его Калик, оборачиваясь и гневно смотря на брата. — Балем мёртв! Прекрати глумиться! Прекрати играть в свои игры! Он мёртв!

— Как и наша мать, — съязвил лорд и театрально капризно свёл брови.

Калик внезапно ощутила, что они обсуждают нечто опасное и запретное, нечто такое о чём не следует говорить вслух, тем более над саркофагом с телом их брата. Однако комната надёжно скрывала заговорщиков и обещала поглотить все их секреты в себе навеки.

— Она не наша мать, а лишь жалкая пародия, копия... — гневно ответила женщина.

— Но это она, — заметил Тит, робко взяв сестру за руку. — И если вернётся Балем... мы сможем помочь ему избежать судьбу быть просто копией.

Калик глянула на свою руку, которую сжимал и поглаживал Титус. Она несколько успокоилась и недоверчиво посмотрела на младшего брата, оценивая, насколько реальны его смелые мысли. Ей больше всего сейчас хотелось вернуть Балема.

— Рекурсия может случиться через тысячи лет, а может не случиться вообще, — прошептала она заговорческим тоном.

— О, я терпелив, — заверил Титус. — А ты?

Калик промолчала, недоверчиво смотря на брата. Ей хотелось верить в то, что Балема можно вернуть, но эти грёзы было предательски опасными. Они, как ложные миражи, могли застилать глаза, мешая разглядеть реальную опасность.

— А что нам делать до этого? — спросила она неуверенно. — Ждать, пока мисс Джонс всё у нас отберёт? 

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Тит. — Будем вести себя тихо. Проведем процедуру принятия наследства. И будем ждать дня, когда произойдёт рекурсия. Всё будет хорошо.

Калик кивнула и прижалась к брату. Как непривычно ему было видеть в стойкой и холодной сестре ранимую женщину, которая иной раз нуждалась в мужской защите.

— Она сказала, что Балем пытался убить её, — поделилась Калик тем, что услышала от Эггисов, и Тит кивнул, словно признавая правоту действий брата. — И что он сам сорвался...

— Враньё, — с презрением прошептал Титус.

— И что Балем... убил нашу мать.

Тит опустил голову, смотря в ясные глаза сестры. Они так и стояли, молча прижавшись друг к другу, пока двери не отворились и не вошли слуги, объявившие, что пора начинать процедуру прощания.

_Спустя 50 лет, Земля._

Сильный дождь беспощадно заливал улицы Нью-Йорка с самого утра. Целый день тучи висели над мегаполисом, и от того к вечеру на улице уже было уже достаточно темно. Высокий молодой человек, профессор университета и учёный-генетик, прижимая к себе папку с бумагами, держал во второй руке зонт и перебегал дорогу, направляясь к своему дому. Благо машин было мало, так что его даже не обкатил водой проезжающий мимо лихач. Вбежав в свой подъезд, он сложил зонт и тряхнул головой, смахивая брызги с волос. Консьержа уже не было, видимо он отправился спать или смотреть матч по телевизору, впрочем, Джонатана это вполне устраивало: не нужно было фальшиво улыбаться и отвечать на дурацкие вопросы. Раздался звук опускающегося лифта, и только он нарушил царящую в подъезде тишину. Или не только он.

— Извините... — робко окликнули Джонатана, и мужчина обернулся.

Перед ним стоял молодой человек, ещё совсем юноша, возможно студент. Он чуть сжался, словно от холода, и Джонатан отметил, что его крутка слишком тонкая для этого времени года, к тому же мальчишка весь вымок. Мужчина уже хотел было поторопить юного незнакомца с разговором, как внезапно тот сделал шаг вперёд вышел на свет так, что Джонатан смог очень внимательно рассмотреть его лицо. Он с удивлением рассматривал красивые черты, которые казались ему смутно знакомыми: широкие скулы, пухлые губы, красивые глаза — его внешность была кукольной и весьма обаятельной, при этом не лишённой мужественности.

— Стой... — перебил Джонатан уже открывшего рот паренька. — Как тебя зовут? 

Юноша явно растерялся от такого внезапного вопроса. Он недоумённо похлопал глазами, затем робко улыбнулся и всё же ответил:

— Тит, — и тут же добавил. — От полного Титус... 

— У родителей страсть к истории? — вскинул брови Джонатан.

— Ммм, скорее к чувству юмора, — улыбнулся юноша несколько смущенно.

Джонатан чуть склонил голову, внимательно рассматривая незнакомца. Он чуть сжал свои чувственные полные губы и слегка нахмурился, словно усиленно о чём-то размышляя.

— Титус... чёрт, шикарное имя, — заметил он. — Мне нужна твоя внешность. Не пугайся! Я подрабатываю художественной деятельностью. И одному моему персонажу нужно именно такое лицо. Ты же студент? В накладе не оставлю.

Джонатан улыбнулся, чтобы не пугать Тита своей серьезностью. Однако его собеседника это заявление, казалось, и без того не напугало. Юноша улыбнулся и игриво посмотрел на собеседника.

— Можно начать с сигареты, — заявил он.

— Сколько тебе лет? — с подозрением спросил Джонатан, сомневаясь, что он имеет моральное право делиться с юнцом сигаретами.

— Девятнадцать, — театрально невинно ответил Титус.

Джонатан поморщился от того, что парнишка был ещё весьма юным. Всё же он решил пойти на это первое условие Тита. Джонатан извлёк из кармана пачку, и позволил парнишке вытянуть одну сигарету, а другую взял сам. Положив свою папку на подоконник, он чиркнул зажигалкой и дал юноше прикурить.

— Я на тебя так внезапно накинулся, — произнёс он растерянно и закурил сам. — А ты же окликнул меня... что хотел?

— А я... — Титус затянулся и выдохнул струю дыма. — А я ваш практикант, профессор. Кажется, бывший практикант. 

Джонатан чуть вскинул брови и улыбнулся одними уголками губ. Такой поворот событий явно позабавил мужчину, и он усмехнулся, покачав головой.

— Так это ты тот юноша, который заставил меня прождать себя более двух часов в лаборатории... — произнёс он с ироничной улыбкой. — Да, точно бывший практикант. 

Тит склонил голову и усмехнулся. Подняв взгляд на Джонатана, он улыбнулся вполне весело и беззаботно, словно его вовсе не волновало то, что сказал мужчина.

— Вы не сильно расстроены, — заметил Джонатан с мягкой улыбкой.

— Если вам всё ещё нужно моё лицо, — пояснил Тит, указывая на себя пальцем. — То я надеюсь, что мы сумеем договориться.

— Наглец, — заключил Джонатан, нахмурившись. 

— Оптимист, — возразил мальчишка, затягиваясь в очередной раз.

— Ещё и курите в присутствии профессора, — заметил Джонатан.

— О, а вы курите со студентом, — парировал юноша с невинной детской улыбкой.

Джонатан вновь затянулся и выдохнул дым, отводя взгляд. Иной раз его безумно раздражали такие наглые дети, но в этом мальчишке было что-то непередаваемо занятное, даже, можно сказать, знакомое.

— Рассказывай, — сказал он.

— Меня из квартиры выставляли, — пояснил Титус. — Поэтому я не пришёл.

— Снимал? — уточнил Джонатан и вновь улыбнулся.

— Ну да, — кивнул мальчишка. — Я сам из Питтсбурга. Переехал недавно, сразу же перевёлся.

— Ясно... — Джонатан поднял взгляд на юношу. — Пришёл сюда зачем? 

Тит улыбнулся, и Джонатан готов был поклясться, что юноша не столь невинен, как кажется. За этой улыбкой, полной очарования, таилась некая хитринка. Это было даже в каком-то роде знакомо Джонатану, только он не мог понять, где мог видеть парнишку прежде.

— Не хочу, чтобы меня выставили из университета, — наконец-то произнёс Титус.

Джонатан кивнул и отвёл взгляд, ощущая навалившуюся за день усталость. Хотелось как можно скорее попасть домой, выпить чаю и заняться работой.

— Ладно, договоримся, — решил он и добавил. — Тебе есть куда идти сегодня?

Тит пожал плечами и махнул рукой. Он производил впечатление по-детски непосредственного и легкомысленного человека, что не могло не вызывать лёгкие всполохи совести в Джонатане.

— Найду хостел, — позитивно отозвался Титус.

Джонатан закатил глаза и вздохнул. Бросить мальчишку на улице на ночь глядя он не мог, к тому же Тит и так продрог и промок. Оставить его сейчас — было бы преступлением.

— Пошли со мной, — скомандовал Джонатан, выкидывая окурок и подхватывая свои бумаги. — Я не маньяк, если что. 

— Верю, — улыбнулся Титус, следуя за мужчиной. — Благодарю вас... Вам же тридцать два года? — внезапно спросил он.

Джонатан удивлённо глянул на юношу и нажал кнопку вызова лифта. В какой-то момент он задумался, что настоящее безумие пускать в дом абсолютно незнакомого парня. Однако что-то в нём было очень и очень знакомым, так, что Джонатан заставил себя успокоиться. 

— Да, мне тридцать два года, — улыбнулся он. — А что?

— Ничего, — невинно улыбнулся Титус. — Просто это чудесный возраст. Для... карьеры. Вы многого добились в изучении рептилий.

Джонатан усмехнулся. Двери лифта открылись, и он прошёл внутрь, поманив нового знакомого за собой.

А где-то в Галактике Калик получила сообщение, что пока Юпитер Джонс пытается привыкнуть к «Регенексу» и не разрушить свою жизнь с Кейном Уайзом, прикрытие Титуса оказалось весьма удачным, и он уже вошёл в доверительный контакт с неким Джонатаном Грином. Никем иным, как рекурсией Балема Абрасакса на Земле.


End file.
